


Naughty Girl

by BlueNightmare



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Flirting, Gags, Loneliness, Mildly Dubious Consent, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNightmare/pseuds/BlueNightmare
Summary: While Hideyoshi and Ieyasu face off across the battlefield, Nene fights a war of her own against an irrepressible shrine priestess, and against herself.





	1. Chapter 1

"Lord Hideyoshi?" The soldier peered cautiously through the flaps of the command tent, cringing as if he expected to suffer a roaring reprimand for his intrusion. The eccentric warlord had been in an increasingly foul mood these past few days, waiting endlessly for the Tokugawa army to make their move, and rumors of his ill temper had spread throughout the ranks.

Fortunately for the soldier, it was a rather different voice that issued from within the tent in response. "My husband isn’t here right now," Nene informed him, stepping from the shadows and into the dull light that managed to infiltrate the entry flap. The ninja’s warm, friendly eyes regarded the soldier, setting him at ease; the common men were all very fond of Hideyoshi’s motherly, cheerful wife. “I will hear your report, and inform him when he gets back.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The soldier bowed, stepping inside the tent and letting the flap fall closed behind him. “A strange woman has approached one of our scouts and is asking to speak to Lord Hideyoshi. She isn’t taking no for an answer, and when we tried to move her, she... she fought back. Nobody could touch her. We wanted to report it to Lord Hideyoshi-”

“Hmmm...” Nene frowned, slender hands sliding down to her half-bared hips. The pretty ninja wasn’t known for her modest clothing, another reason she was popular among the troops. Her legs, chest and behind were all shown off by the revealing collection of leather straps and tight-fitting cloth that she called an outfit, but she never seemed embarrassed or self-conscious about it in the slightest. “Did she say what she wanted with him?” _If she’s one of Hideyoshi’s whores, I’m gonna..._

“Something about a ‘charitable donation’,” the soldier reported, attempting to keep his eyes from wandering over his lord’s wife. “She is dressed like a shrine maiden, but she does not act like one. What would you like us to do, ma’am?”

Nene considered the question, restlessly tapping a finger against her chin. “Take me to her,” she said at last, checking her belt to ensure that her kunai were attached. They were, and if she needed them they could be in her hands in an instant. “ _I_ will decide whether she get to see my husband or not.”

“Y-yes, ma’am!” Though he clearly wanted to object, the soldier was wise enough to show nothing but unquestioning compliance. He had no wish to get on Lady Nene’s bad side, let alone that of her husband. “This way. It’ll take us around ten minutes to get there, but we have more men there keeping an eye on her.”

_For all the good that’ll do._ The same thoughts had occurred to both Nene and the soldier as they departed the command tent and headed out of the Toyotomi army’s main encampment and into the peaceful countryside, but neither gave them voice.

~ ~ ~

They found her waiting patiently in a wooded clearing, wandering about in lazy circles, shading herself from the mild sun with an intricately patterned parasol. Calm, carefree, seemingly oblivious to the watchful soldiers on all sides, her every step was as measured and graceful as a dancer’s. This was no ordinary woman, Nene knew at once, and not only from the beating she had given the army’s soldiers. The stranger exuded a sense of wordless, effortless control, as if this mysterious visitor was in complete command of the situation despite her disadvantageous position.

Already Nene was irked by this woman, and they had not yet spoken a word between them. “What is your name?” she demanded as she came to a halt, her slight irritation driving her to assert her authority as she made herself known.

The woman turned to meet Nene, her entire body seeming to glide like a gently floating leaf. She was divinely beautiful, her peach-like skin without blemish, her raven-black hair short and straight and glossy, a perfect match for her dark, twinkling eyes. Her slender body was clothed in the flowing red skirt and pure white haori of a shrine maiden, but she was far from any shrine that Nene could name. A gentle, knowing smile graced the woman’s blossom-pink lips as she adjusted her parasol on her shoulder to guard against the sun from this new angle. “My name is Okuni of Izumo. I confess, I was not expecting Lord Hideyoshi to be so womanly... or so cute.”

Taken aback by the woman’s boldness, Nene crossed her arms over her chest, already unconsciously put on the defensive. “I am Nene, the _wife_ of Lord Hideyoshi. You need to explain yourself, young lady, and make it good!”

“I wish to see Lord Hideyoshi.” Okuni’s smile did not falter for a moment, her composure unbroken. “Your men attempted to manhandle me into leaving. I defended myself from their unpleasant advances. I would prefer not to have to harm you as well, Lady Nene.”

“It’s not very nice to make threats, you know... or very wise.” Nene letting her hands fall to her hips, a deep frown crossing her features; this alone was often enough to cow the men of her army, even Hideyoshi himself at times, but Okuni didn’t blink. “You might have been able to beat up my childre- my men, but you won’t find it so easy to defeat me if you tick me off. Now, what is it you want with my husband?”

“So demanding...” Okuni sighed theatrically, shaking her head in mock dismay. “I merely wanted to solicit a donation for my shrine. I’m sure a man like Hideyoshi has plenty to spare. Perhaps you might be able to loosen his purse strings and make a contribution on his behalf?”

The ninja blinked, scratching at her chocolate-brown locks in confused disbelief. “You came looking for donations on a _battlefield?_ This place is going to be chaos when Ieyasu finally makes his move! And no, we don’t have money to spare for a shrine right now! We’re at war!”

“Where else to find a man of wealth and power than on a battlefield?” Okuni was still smiling, her patient words and tone almost a condescension. “I can take care of myself, as your men can attest. As for the donation... I can be very convincing when I need to be.” She watched Nene from beneath sensuously lowered eyelashes, wetting her rosy lips with her tongue. “I’m sure that I can persuade you to contribute. Or Hideyoshi. Or perhaps both of you at once...”

“W-wh-!?” Nene choked on her response, her eyes widening in shock. Was she implying something naughty, or was it perfectly innocent? The ninja was left uncertain and flustered, though the way Okuni’s eyes glittered with mirth and that knowing smile widened just a little, Nene wasn’t going to take any chances. There was no way she was letting this woman anywhere near her husband! “Okay, I think it’s time you were leaving. I don’t want you here. Ask Ieyasu for a donation if you want!”

Okuni tilted her head, her amusement growing. “There is no need to be so insecure. A man’s heart can hold room for many women.”

Nene’s hands dropped to her sheathed kunai, a burst of blinding anger flashing through her. That was the last thing she needed to be reminded of, especially by this harlot, and the way that Okuni had read her heart so effortlessly only made her all the more uneasy. “I said go! You’re not welcome here!”

“Hmm... I think I’d prefer to ask Hideyoshi how welcome I am.” With the most elegant of motions Okuni swept her parasol from her shoulder and collapsed it into its folded form. Nene’s ears picked up the unexpected sound of grating metal, and she tensed in readiness. It was a weapon! “Perhaps when we are done you could reconsider and introduce me to him,” Okuni continued, raising the contracted parasol before her, as a soldier might hold a blade. “A lady such as myself should be treated with respect.”

It was clear that she wasn’t going to be budged. This only made Nene angrier; she was used to obedience, and being defied was an affront to the normally cheerful ninja. The kunai were in Nene’s hands now, their jeweled blades curved and cruel, gleaming in the sunlight and promising only pain.

“I should warn you, Lady Nene...” Okuni did not flinch or falter, as calm and unconcerned as ever. “I am not as weak as I may appear.”

“Doesn’t matter. Children who disobey must be punished.” Nene was moving in an instant, a fast-moving blur of brown and gold, her long legs carrying her across the clearing at a speed no ordinary human could match. For all that she was the wife of a warlord, a cheerful companion and a mother to her troops, Nene was first and foremost a skilled ninja on par with the great Hanzo Hattori. Already she was calculating the exact direction of her first strike, the second and third and fourth blows mapped out in her mind...

Okuni’s flowery parasol bloomed into its opened state, blocking both blades in mid-thrust.

_What!?_

Instinct kicked in and Nene leaped backward, renewing her weakened grip on her twin kunai. She had never seen such reaction times before, not from anyone other than fellow ninja. With that bulky weapon of hers, such speed shouldn’t have been possible.

Gritting her teeth, she sprang forward once again, intending to feint to the left before changing the angle of her strike to slip by the other woman’s guard. She had fought war heroes in battle before and won; there was no way she would lose to this wanton mockery of a shrine maiden!

Again her kunai met the solid roof of the parasol, glancing from its domed surface like arrows from a shield.

This time, Okuni was not content to let the opening slip away. With a flick of her wrist she returned the parasol to its folded form and swung for Nene’s legs, a movement so quick and graceful that it put even the ninja to shame. To Nene’s credit she was not entirely caught off-guard; she evaded the attack by rolling to the side, coming up in a well-practiced crouch with her blades ready to bite once more. Nene would not underestimate this woman again, but neither would she be humiliated.

By now the surrounding soldiers had started to move into the clearing, shaken from their shock into action, but Nene waved them back to the treeline before they could intrude. “Leave this to me, children! I’ll be the one to teach her a lesson!”

The men reluctantly backed off, knowing better than to disobey their ‘mother’ even now. _If only every child knew how to behave_ , Nene grumbled mentally as she turned back to the patiently smiling Okuni and her accursed pink parasol.

What followed was a frenzied, violent dance of thrusts and parries and sidesteps as the two women traded countless blows, a surprisingly even match for each other despite their wildly differing vocations. Nene was forced to treat the priestess as a genuine threat, on par with the greatest warriors that she had faced on the battlefield, and was spending far more time on the defensive than she was accustomed to. Okuni fought with the grace and beauty of a swan, her composure never breaking, her smile never fading, and Nene desired nothing more than to wipe the sultry expression from the woman’s lovely face. This more than anything became her motivation as she stabbed and slashed and wove around Okuni’s twirling body in search of a weak point, her thoughts invaded by the image of this whore-priestess sinking her claws into Hideyoshi, and of him sinking something else into her...

Her jealous rage had been a boon at first, filling her with a strength that had lain buried beneath her cheerful demeanor, but as she began to tire her desperation drove her to riskier moves that she normally would have made. Okuni, on the other hand, was showing no signs of weariness at all, and that only made Nene even angrier. Intent on putting an end to the fight, she lunged for what her fury-focused mind read as an opening in the priestess’ defenses...

She was wrong.

Okuni sidestepped the blow with ease, then pounced on her stumbling opponent, seizing the ninja from behind in an instant. She wrapped an arm around Nene’s torso and hauled her backward, pinning her arms to her sides, trapping her in a tight and unwanted embrace, the harlot’s body shamelessly pressing into her back. Okuni breathed an ardent chuckle into her captive’s ear, letting her parasol drop to the ground and sliding her free hand around Nene’s half-bare thighs. “Gotcha.”

Nene squirmed in the brazen woman’s grip, embarrassingly conscious of the softness of Okuni’s breasts and hips against her back and behind. Her upper body was immobilized, her kunai still in hand but useless without arms to move them. Curse it, this woman was strong! “Let me go!” she hissed, twisting harder against her deceptively beautiful captor.

Okuni didn’t respond with words, sliding her free hand up over Nene’s stomach and chest to her bosom, capturing one of the ninja’s mounds in her palm and squeezing the tender flesh through her clothing. “You really are a cute one,” she whispered playfully, her midnight hair ticking the ninja’s cheek. “Are you sure you won’t come to bed with me?”

Nene’s face flamed scarlet at this undesired intimacy, trying to ignore the sensations being thrust upon her body. It had been a while... too long... but no, she wasn’t going to accept this! Not here, not now, not in front of her men, and not from her!

Her weapons were useless, but Nene was by no means out of tricks. It was time to put her ninja arts to use, if she could only concentrate with the distraction of Okuni’s forceful, amorous fingers...

She let one of her kunai fall from her grip, the weapon clattering against the ground, but Okuni didn’t notice the ninja’s curling, twisting fingers until it was too late.

Suddenly, there were three Nenes... or at least, there appeared to be for long enough for the real one to break free of the startled Okuni. Nene slipped out of the woman’s iron hold as the two mirror images of her body shimmered to her right and left; they were flimsy creations and faded from view after only a few seconds, but they had already served their purpose. Nene had escaped, and she would not make the same mistake again.

For a fleeting moment Okuni was unarmed, and Nene was not. She could not waste this opportunity.

The harlot was already reaching to the ground for her discarded parasol, but for once Nene was too quick for her. The crafty ninja tackled Okuni to the ground with all of her might, overwhelming the younger woman and forcing her face-down into the dirt. One hand held her remaining kunai to the priestess’ throat, a threat to forestall any attempts at escape; with the other she seized Okuni’s right arm and twisted it behind her back, and was rewarded with a grunt of pain from the formerly unflappable priestess of Izumo.

“You’re not the first lover who has thrown me down so roughly,” she gasped, biting her lip and struggling to maintain a tortured smile. “Don’t worry, I quite enjoy it...”

“Be quiet!” Nene snapped, her strict, motherly persona returning to supplant that of the fury-fueled warrior. She looked back to the treeline, where the soldiers were still watching the aftermath of the fight. “Bring me some ropes!” she shouted to them, and without delay one of them hurried off to follow their lady’s order.

“Oh, are you going to tie me up?” Okuni let out a giggle, seemingly unconcerned about the blade that rested perilously close to her throat. “If I’d known you were that kind of girl, I’d have asked to see you instead of Hideyoshi in the first place...”

“Bring something to gag her with, too!” Nene called to the departing soldier, hoping that he was still within hearing distance.

Okuni’s teasing smile broadened at that, her dark eyes twinkling. “Yes, please do.”

~ ~ ~

“A lady should not be separated from her parasol,” the sultry priestess complained as she was made to kneel upon the earth, brushing the dirt from her soiled white haori. Despite her narrow defeat, she had quickly recovered her graceful poise in the aftermath and was once again as warm and tranquil as a summer breeze. “Are you sure that I cannot have it back?”

“You won’t be able to hold it properly in a minute,” Nene answered, annoyed that even her victory over the other woman had not ruffled her for very long. The ninja’s agile hands worked at uncoiling the first of the lengths of rope that the soldiers had brought her, readying it for its purpose. “The sun won’t kill you, you know. A little light is good for you. I can tell you don’t get much...”

“Mmm...” Even Okuni’s noncommittal hum possessed a musical quality. She turned her head to watch over her shoulder as Nene moved behind her, slipping her hands behind her back and crossing her slender wrists without being asked. She acted as if everything she did was of her own volition, an irritated Nene noted, as if she had never been outfought at all.

Well, she would fix that.

Crouching behind the kneeling woman, Nene took hold of Okuni’s wrists and uncrossed them, guiding them further up her back before folding her forearms inward so that each hand rested against its opposing elbow. “My, aren’t we strict,” Okuni giggled as Nene began to wind rope around her limbs, binding them together as tightly as she could manage. She was still wearing that knowing smile, her body completely loose and relaxed. This was intended to be a punishment, but the priestess didn’t seem uncomfortable in the least.

Nene only grew more determined, taking the matter as a personal challenge. _Everything_ about this had been personal from the moment Okuni had spoken of seducing Hideyoshi, even if she had been joking. It was very difficult to tell with this woman; she was utterly impossible to read, and that made her a danger.

She knotted the bindings around her captive’s forearms, securing them in place across her back, and began to wrap the remaining coils of the rope around her torso to further limit her movement. Okuni gasped sharply as the rope passed over her breasts, pressing them outward as it tightened, but any satisfaction Nene felt disappeared as she realised that it had not been a gasp of discomfort. Stifling a frustrated growl, she looped the remaining rope around Okuni’s body until she ran out of the coarse-woven fibre, tight coils above and beneath her breasts forcing the priestess to exhibit them all the more.

Squirming against the constricting ropes that bound her arms and torso, Okuni let her eyes slide close and gave a delighted little shudder. “Ooh, this is very tight. I don’t think I can get out of this.” She peered over her shoulder at Nene, giving the ninja a sly wink. “Is this the part where you tie my legs? You might have to take my skirt off...”

“No, this is the part where you finally give it a rest.” _And the part I’ll enjoy the most_ , Nene mentally added as she returned to the pile of objects the soldier had brought her. She ignored the remaining ropes, selecting a handful of cloths before circling the kneeling priestess and dropping to her knees in front of her. Deliberately choosing the dirtiest of the cloths, she rolled the fabric into a thick ball and held it close to Okuni’s smiling face, then captured the floozy’s dainty nose with her other hand and pinched her nostrils closed.

Okuni’s dark eyes twinkled with amusement. “You only had to as- kmmmph...” Her lilting voice was stifled mid-sentence as the wadded cloth was jammed beyond her rouged lips, the stained and soiled fabric filling her mouth to the brim. The taste was deeply unpleasant, but Okuni didn’t seem to mind, retaining her mirthful composure as Nene stretched a thinner cloth between her teeth, pulled it painfully taut and tied the ends behind her head in a needlessly savage knot. The stuffing was now trapped inside her mouth, leaving her powerless to rid herself of the now sodden cloth, but dislodging it appeared to be the furthest thing from Okuni’s thoughts.

She gave a muffled murmur as Nene tied another cloth across her lovely features, this one wide enough to cover her face from her chin to the bridge of her nose. This too was drawn tight, her raven hair tangling in the knot, the fabric stretching over her nostrils making even breathing a struggle as her air intake was severely limited; she could only just draw in enough oxygen through the gag to remain conscious, and it required constant effort. A moan escaped her cloth-filled jaw as she lowered her head in an attempt to ease her burden, the first sign of discomfort that Nene had seen from the flirty priestess from Izumo.

Good, Nene thought, some of her lingering irritation fading. Standing, she moved behind Okuni and hauled on the ropes binding the other woman’s arms and torso, pulling her to her still-unbound feet. “Time to go for a walk,” she said, gesturing to the men to retrieve the supplies she hadn’t used. They hurried to obey, though most of them seemed unable to take their eyes off of the fetching priestess, bound and gagged right in front of them, for very long...

“Oh, and you are forbidden to speak of this to Hideyoshi,” Nene added as she began to guide Okuni forward, moving in the direction of the camp. She was trying to keep this harlot away from her husband, and the last thing she needed was for him to know of her existence.

“Yes, ma’am!”


	2. Chapter 2

Nene had no desire for word of her prisoner to get back to Hideyoshi, lest he come to investigate and find himself ensnared by Okuni’s charms. To this end, she had her men acquire a spare tent and set it up at the very edge of the Toyotomi encampment, posting soldiers more loyal to her than to her husband at the entrance flap as guards. It was to this tent that she brought the captive Okuni, ensuring that the rest of the troops were not given a chance to see her. Lips were always far too loose for Nene’s liking, even in an orderly military camp.

Prodding Okuni inside the tent, the ninja forced her to sit on the ground with her back to the central pole and began to bind her to it with one of the ropes left over from her capture. She made sure to keep every knot out of the priestess’ reach, making the ropes every bit as mercilessly tight as those already restraining her upper body, then used the last cord to secure her ankles together as well. Nobody had ever escaped from Nene’s custody; her considerable expertise with binding captives had seen to that.

“I’ll deal with you later,” she whispered to the helpless woman as she stood and prepared to leave the tent. “In the meantime, you have a long think about what you’ve done.”

“Mmmhhh...” Okuni’s eyes were slightly unfocused as she stared back at Nene, her body rubbing against the ropes that imprisoned her. The sound of her deep, straining breaths filled the air inside the tent, and for a moment Nene considered removing the top layer of the gag to ease her discomfort. She didn’t want the woman to suffocate, despite everything...

In the end, she decided that she would ask the guards to check on her every once in a while instead. Her conscience and resentment equally satisfied, she left to seek out Hideyoshi, more intent on ensuring that he hadn’t learned her secret than anything else.

~ ~ ~

It was after dark by the time Nene finally returned to the tent, dismissing the guards from their posts on her way in. She set a lantern on the ground inside as she entered, making sure to keep it well away from the edges of the tent, and turned her gaze to the woman still tightly bound to the central support pole.

Okuni was slow to look up, the movement sluggish and her eyes half-lidded. The lack of air had worn her down over the last few hours, the constriction of her chest and her stifling gag combining to weaken the once-lively priestess. She gave a smothered groan as Nene crouched beside her.

 _Hopefully_ , Nene thought as she began to untie the first knot at the back of Okuni’s head, she’s learned her lesson now.

The first layer of the gag fell away from Okuni’s face, and the priestess took the opportunity to inhale deeply of the night air, visibly relieved at the removal of the obstruction from her nose. Though she suspected that she would regret her generosity, Nene set to work untying the thinner cloth still lodged in the younger woman’s mouth, then let her spit out the saliva-drenched wad of rags that had so effectively silenced her.

Okuni took a long moment to catch her breath, wetting her mouth with her tongue, already returning to her calm, unflappable demeanor despite the ropes still crisscrossing the rest of her body. “You sure know how to subdue a girl,” she murmured, a note of admiration in her musical voice. “I think I’ve lost interest in seeing your husband.”

Nene tried not to sigh in relief, preferring to keep her emotions better hidden than before. “So will you-”

“You are much more interesting,” Okuni interrupted, her rosy lips curling into a coy little smile. Her eyes made flirtatious promises that her tongue left unspoken. “I hope you can forgive me for my defiance earlier... I do get carried away sometimes. I am willing to make amends, if you will allow me...”

“I just want you out of my camp,” Nene snapped, struggling not to become angry all over again. This woman... ugh, she made her so mad! It was as if she knew exactly how to push Nene’s buttons, and it was utterly infuriating to know that she could be manipulated so easily.

“Do you?” Okuni raised a thin black eyebrow. “Yet you brought me here yourself, when you could have just left me tied up in the woods all on my lonesome. Why did you want me here, do you think?”

Nene frowned at the overly perceptive woman, wishing that she _had_ left her in the woods after all. “I wanted to be sure you learned your lesson. I didn’t want anyone cutting you loose and letting you pester Hideyoshi after I went to the trouble of defeating you.”

“I think you wanted me near.” There was no mockery in Okuni’s words, no judgment, just a gentle warmth echoed by her calm, knowing smile. “I can sense that you are frustrated, and I don’t think it is entirely because of me. It was there the moment I met you. I could see it in your cute little face.”

“Excuse me?” Genuine curiousity fought with annoyance and distrust as Nene’s brown eyes narrowed. This woman could read her heart more easily than the ninja was comfortable with; it was deeply disturbing to one who hid so much from those around her beneath a cheerful shell.

“It’s your husband, isn’t it?” Okuni’s gaze locked on hers, unwavering. “I saw the way you reacted when I suggested I become acquainted with him. I’ve seen that look on the faces of many women and many men. You believe he is unfaithful-”

Nene’s hand whipped across Okuni’s lovely face, the crack of palm against cheek ringing through the tent.

“Don’t you _dare_ speak that way about him.” Her whispered words were harsh and sharp, her face a mask of icy hatred. “You have _no right_. You don’t know him, and you don’t know me.”

Her smile wiped away by the blow, a fierce red mark staining the pale skin of her cheek, Okuni met her captor’s gaze again. “I know it hurts, but lying to yourself won’t help.”

Nene barely restrained herself from striking her again. Her blood burning with tenuously leashed rage, she forced the saliva-soaked rags back into the woman’s lying mouth, accumulated dirt and all, tying them there with the same thin cloth she had used before. The larger cloth followed, knotted tightly behind Okuni’s head, covering her nose and mouth and returning her to uncomfortable silence.

If a few hours unable to properly breathe had failed to teach her her place, perhaps a full night would do the job.

~ ~ ~

The next morning proved a gloomy affair, the sun shrouded by a haze of grey clouds that conspired to hide away the sky. Dismal weather brought dismal moods, and the exchange with Okuni last night still stung Nene more than she cared to admit, but she still went back to the tent that was the priestess’ prison, bearing food and water.

More than anything, it hurt that the damnable little slattern was right. Nene knew that Hideyoshi often visited other women, though he tried to hide it from her, and in part she held herself responsible for his unfaithfulness. She was unable to bear him a child, a fact that filled her with a sorrow she attempted to stifle with good humour. Those around her had become her ‘children’, in her eyes, and sometimes she could pretend to herself that this was enough, and that Hideyoshi had eyes only for her, but Okuni’s keen observations made such fictions difficult to maintain.

That wasn’t the fault of the shrewd priestess from Izumo, and Nene knew it, but that didn’t make her barbs hurt any less.

Okuni looked up as the ninja entered the tent, making muffled sounds through her thick gag. Relieved eyes darted to the food and water that Nene carried as it was set down beside her, her gratitude only increasing as the older woman began to remove the oppressive cloths from her face. This time she waited for Nene to remove the sodden stuffing from her mouth, too weakened by hunger and thirst and lack of air to do it herself; the night had been a torture for her, but she still managed a tiny smile for her captor. “Thank you.”

“I don’t want to hear another word from you until you’ve eaten,” Nene chided, raising the cup of water to Okuni’s lips. Despite her change in attitude towards the wandering priestess, she was not about to allow her the use of her hands just yet. As long as she was bound, all the clever words in the world could not change the fact that Nene was in control, and had power over Okuni.

The flirtatious young priestess remained uncharacteristically silent while Nene fed her, unwilling to risk being silenced with the suffocating gag again. Instead she kept a close eye on the ninja woman’s features, expertly reading the emotions that lay behind them. Very little stayed hidden from Okuni for long; deciphering the feelings of others had long been a talent of hers, though one she usually took advantage of to manipulate them into giving donations to her shrine, or into her bed when it suited her.

Within Nene she saw pain and loneliness, despite the show she put on for others, and Okuni could not find the heart to chase her for Hideyoshi’s coin.

“What do you plan to do with me?” she asked when the food was gone, not quite able to keep a note of dread from her playful voice. Her body was painfully stiff from hours bound in this awkward position, and she was not looking forward to being gagged again. A little bondage was all well and good with Okuni, but her stringent captivity had gone well beyond enjoyment.

“That’s up to you.” Nene crossed her arms, the very picture of a parent displeased with her child. “I’ve told you that I’m not letting you near Hideyoshi, and that hasn’t changed. We can’t afford to donate to your shrine now, either. Are you going to leave peacefully if I untie you, or am I going to have to leave you tied up in the woods after all?”

“I won’t leave.” Okuni dropped her normally teasing attitude in favour of complete sincerity, a rare thing for the provocative girl, but secretly she feared the consequences of a negative reaction from Nene. “Not yet.”

A growl of irritation rose from Nene’s throat, her hands clenching into fists as she dropped them to her sides. “Why not!? You aren’t welcome here! There is nothing in this place for you.”

“You’re lonely.”

“W-what!? Not this again...” Nene’s eyes darted to the collection of rags on the ground beside the tightly bound priestess, and her fingers flexed in anticipation.

Okuni caught the direction of her gaze, quite aware of what Nene was planning. “Gagging me won’t make it go away. It didn’t work last night, and it won’t work now.”

“What would you know?” Her words carried none of the fury Okuni had expected, just... sadness. “You’re a whore.”

“Sometimes.” Okuni tilted her head to the side, unoffended. ”I’ve met a lot of lonely people, and I know one when I see one. It’s nothing to be ashamed about. Men are often unfaithful, men with power more so. You should not blame yourself for feeling this way, nor for your husband’s actions.”

Nene remained silent, staring at the dirt beneath her feet. There it was, laid out in front of her so clearly that there was no more denying it. She had always known, on some level, that Hideyoshi was betraying her. It had taken a complete outsider to make her accept the unwanted knowledge, to accept her own feelings, but once it was done it was done. There would be no more pretending.

“I don’t see why you staying here would help.” When the ninja finally spoke, it was with an almost petulant tone, her eyes remaining downcast and melancholy. “You’re everything I’m not. Young, pretty...” _Fertile..._ “You’re the sort of person Hideyoshi would be attracted to, and he will find out you’re here. I can’t keep it from him forever.”

“I told you, I am not interested in him,” Okuni reminded her, as patient and tranquil as always. “How long has it been since you and he were intimate?”

The question would have mortified Nene just a few minutes ago, but Okuni had broken past her long-maintained mental barriers. Something about this mysterious woman made it easy to confess things that she had kept a secret even from herself. The lure of an understanding ear, perhaps. “A year. He lost... interest in me when he discovered that I could never give him a son.”

“And have you ever dallied with one of the many men in this vast army of yours?” A saucy little smile accompanied Okuni’s half-teasing query. “I’m sure you could have found a willing soul with a willing manhood if it pleased you.”

“No! Of course not!” Nene’s cheeks flamed scarlet at the suggestion, and Okuni decided that her outrage was genuine. _I suppose it would have been awkward, if she really does think of them as her children..._

_I know what must be done._

“Please untie me, Lady Nene.” She shifted against the tight embrace of the ropes binding her to the support pole. “I don’t think I can stand this much longer. Untie me and I’ll give you what you want.” It wasn’t a lie.

Guilt gnawed at Nene as she remembered just how cruel a position she had left Okuni in for so many hours. She had left her kunai behind in the tent she shared with her husband, but rather than go and retrieve them she set to work unfastening the bindings with her dexterous hands alone, tugging free the clever knots she had left to hold the beautiful priestess a captive. The cords binding her ankles went first, a simpler matter compared to the web of ropes across her torso, but Okuni seemed deeply appreciative of even this small reprieve, letting out a shaking sigh as her legs were freed from their confinement. “You’re very good at that, you know,” she murmured as Nene began to work on the ropes binding her to the pole.

“A ninja must learn many skills,” was Nene’s only response, and for several minutes afterward no more words passed between them. Okuni sat still and stared into space as her bindings were slowly loosened, easing the strain on her body one knot at a time. Meanwhile, although her fingers were busy, Nene was lost in her thoughts. Her circumstances hadn’t changed in the slightest since her first encounter with Okuni, but her perception of them had been greatly altered by the younger woman’s piercing observations, and now... now, she had no idea what to do, or what she should be feeling.

Okuni had changed nothing, and changed everything.

Eventually the outer layer of ropes was undone, liberating the shrine priestess from the support pole, and Nene began working on the last of the restraints, those she had first used to subdue Okuni in the woods. Sighing in gratitude, Okuni scooted away from the pole to allow Nene easier access to the ropes binding her arms against her back, looking forward to being able to stretch her limbs at last... and being able to put them to use.

“There you go,” Nene breathed as she finally unfastened the final knot after long minutes of labor, dropping to the ground beside Okuni and rubbing feeling back into her chafed fingers. “Don’t make me regret it.”

“I won’t,“ Okuni purred, taking only a few moments to accustom herself to freedom and stretch her tormented arms.

Then, she threw herself at the unprepared Nene, pinning her to the ground beneath her as the ninja had once done with the priestess. This time, however, there was no painful twisting of limbs, only the heat of a fervid kiss as Okuni’s lips locked over Nene’s, simultaneously forcing the little matriarch’s struggling hands to the earth and holding them firmly in place by her wrists.

A wild shriek of surprise and outrage built up inside Nene’s throat as she thrashed beneath the body of her lustful assailant, her tongue slipping against Okuni’s as the other woman hungrily probed her mouth. What was she doing!? Why had Nene been fool enough to let her out of her ropes!? She should have known this harlot had no shame, and now she was suffering the consequences. The violation enraged her, reigniting every suspicion she had held towards Okuni since the moment they had met...

But she could not deny that the kiss and the feel of the younger woman’s body pressed against her own had awakened dormant wants buried deep within her. Nene had never been attracted to girls in the past and she still wasn’t now, not broadly, but something about the vibrant, free-spirited Okuni inflamed her desires like nothing else.

Perhaps it was her loneliness come crashing down on her shoulders after an age of denial, or perhaps it was her anger with Hideyoshi, or just the frustration of a needful body deprived of a lover’s contact for far too long, but as Okuni ended the kiss, Nene ended her resistance.

“Well?” The priestess licked her upper lip, a gleam in her dark eyes as she savoured the lingering taste of Nene’s warm mouth. “Are you going to tie me up again... or will we see where this takes us?”

Nene stared up at Okuni, her cheeks flushed, her breath coming in rapid little gasps. She did not love this woman as she loved Hideyoshi, not even close, but it was not love that she was offering, and it was not love that her body desired so ardently. She had been betrayed by her husband and his lusts... would it truly be so wrong for her to sate her neglected body with this strange, alluring girl? Would Hideyoshi even care?

Okuni’s airy little giggle snapped her out of her chaotic thoughts. “Have I truly left you so speechless? I do have that effect on people...”

“I’ll bet.” Nene’s lips curved gently upward and she barely repressed a chuckle of her own, but still something held her back from asking Okuni to continue. She wanted it, in spite of every fibre of her body telling her it was wrong, that she was being unforgivably disloyal... but as much as she wanted to discard her inhibitions and let this woman love her, she could not bring herself to say it. The silence marched uncomfortably onward.

“I will stop if you tell me to.” What seemed an act of mind-reading on Okuni’s part was merely her experience with uncertain lovers, and the lovely priestess knew how best to remedy such unease. She kissed Nene again, and again, her hands leaving the ninja’s wrists and sliding down her arms to her chest, and though her arms were now freed Nene did not resist, giving in to sensations that she had long been denied. Oh, this roguish harlot knew just where to touch her, and how, to overwhelm her mind full of duty and doubts and send tingling warmth to every corner of her shaking form...

She felt her breasts being lifted from the revealing collar of her bodysuit, her nipples flicked and tweaked to attention by her lover’s fingers and tongue, and let out a long, half-choked moan of delight, the sort of sound that she had never made before, not even with Hideyoshi. He had been rough with her, taking what he wanted, and at the time Nene hadn’t minded... but now...

Dark eyes twinkled mirthfully as Okuni looked up from the damp, gleaming trails she had left over Nene’s breast, her wet lips forming a naughty smile. “You’re making quite the racket, my lady...”

“I... dismissed the guards...” Nene murmured, her voice strained by need. Every moment Okuni spent talking was a moment she wasn’t tending the fires she had sparked. “Don’t... stop...”

“I don’t know... with the noises you’re making, I’d be more worried about the rest of the camp hearing.” Contrary to Nene’s desires, Okuni did cease her attentions for a moment, leaving the little ninja quivering in anticipation. “Fortunately,” she breathed, bringing her lips close to Nene’s once again, her sweet breath tickling the older woman’s face, “I know a few ways I could keep you quiet...”

Nene let her lips slide open, closing her eyes and waiting for the touch of Okuni’s soft lips to hers...

Instead, she found her mouth swiftly filled with a ball of soggy, foul-tasting cloth.

“Mmrrrph!?” Her eyes flew open as she tasted dirt and fabric and cold, congealed saliva against her tongue. The same wadded rags that had spent hours wedged inside Okuni’s mouth were now stuffed inside her own, and as she gagged and attempted to spit them out, the priestess used the opportunity to tie the same thin cloth between Nene’s lips that had once graced her own, trapping the disgusting collection inside the ninja’s jaw. “Whuhrrrr yhh huuuing!?”

“Shhh,” Okuni snatched up Nene’s wrists and effortlessly flipped her onto her belly, pulling her arms behind her back and reaching for one of the discarded ropes that had once bound her to the support pole of the tent. “It’ll be all right. Let me take care of everything.”

Perhaps it was the strangeness of having a motherly attitude turned back on her, but Nene did relax, a little. Even when her wrists were crossed behind her back and she felt rope constricting around her limbs, binding them in place, her initial alarm continued to fade into the realm of memory. Somehow, she knew that this was not the betrayal she had secretly feared. This was all a part of Okuni’s mysterious game, and it was a game that Nene had already decided to play, for better or for worse. She could not shut off the hunger that burned within her body, the raw desires flooding her womanhood for the first time in over a year...

For that, she could endure the disgusting gag Okuni had forced into her mouth and the strict ropes keeping her wrists tied behind her back and the agonizing slowness with which the hand of the harlot priestess crept beneath the crotch of her ninja’s garb, millimeter by millimeter, approaching her core and promising fulfillment. She could endure anything for the sensations wracking her body, for Okuni’s knowing eyes and playful smile and the love that she bore for Nene, a love that her husband hadn’t shown her for the longest time...

“You should forget about Hideyoshi and return with me to Izumo,” Okuni whispered as her digits teased Nene’s entrance, a jest and an honest proposal in one. “A haori would look good on you, and my shrine can always use another attendant...”

Her eyes squeezed shut as her body reacted in kind, Nene thought that she might do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published on another site on June 9, 2013. I am the original writer. It's almost entirely unaltered.


End file.
